


Stars That Never Die

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: “There's so much I could say, but the one thing I know is that I love you. I love you for who you are, for all that you are. I do.”A modern AU annlett wedding- a wedding they deserve, without anything bad happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the beautiful song We Were So Young, by Hammock, which inspired me to write this in the first place bc I was listening to it one day and thought of annlett and this happened. Also, fun fact: the same set of words are also part of another Hammock song from the Departure Songs album (which said song on there reminds me of annlett).
> 
> This is my 100th fic I've posted to ao3, so I thought I'd do something special.

“The weather still is looking good, so there shouldn't be any trouble with travel or for the day of the ceremony. I double checked everything and made sure that our arrangements are-”

“Edmund.”

There was a moment of pause before letting out a laugh and bowing his head. “Sorry. I've been worrying about this whole thing far too much.”

“I've noticed.” Anna reached out and took his hand. He looked up at her. “I understand why though. You're nervous.”

“And you're not?”

“No, of course I am. It's... It's such a big step for us; I just don't stress out as much. I have done this before, I'll have you know.”

“I'm aware, which is why I've often turned to you for help with the planning. You have the experience and it would only be fair to get your input.”

“Selah made all the arrangements the first time around, I just followed and learned by how he did it.” She then gave Edmund a smile. “But I'm glad you're here, and I think you're doing a wonderful job.”

Edmund brought her hand up and lightly gave a kiss to it. “I suppose it is a good thing you are the calm one between us.” He mused. “I'm glad we at least decided on a small simple ceremony.”

“That's because we don't need anything big and fancy. Just our friends will be there. Well, that is with the exception of Abe. He turned down the invitation.”

“You've told me such. Are you okay with him not coming?”

“Childhood friend he may be, but I'd rather he not show up and cause trouble, or worse; show up drunk _and_ cause trouble.” She paused to sigh. “I'd honestly be more worried about his father, seeing as Richard views me as nothing more than a blight because of me and my family.”

“As I've unfortunately witnessed.” He sadly remarked.

“Which is why I didn't let Abe know where we're going.”

“A wise move.”

Anna fell quiet for a moment, then saying. “It's not too far away now. Very soon...”

Edmund finished her thought. “It's really going to happen... I...” He squeezed her hand. “Anna, my love, are you sure you still want to do this?”

“Don't you?”

“Of course I do; I want this. I just want to make sure this is also what you want.”

Anna looked down at their intertwined hands, eying the engagement ring on her finger, the one that Edmund gave her. Then she looked back up at him.

“I love you, and I'm absolutely sure.” She replied, with confidence.

 

* * *

 

When Edmund had proposed to Anna, so nervous his hands holding the ring box were trembling, she was caught off guard. Though Edmund had been a bit jittery about it, his voice soft when he spoke the question, he had managed to stun her with the simple reveal of a ring. A forty dollar band of black with a blue-silver stone; cubic zirconium probably, but it shined like a star. Anna had found herself speechless as he held the tiny box open before her.

Edmund was patient, but Anna had seen his expression twitch into one of worry in her silence, frozen in place. However, when she was finally able to move back into motion, the reality of his question sinking in, the deep meaning in it, Anna kneeled down to his level. She met his eyes, and she whispered to him, “Yes.”

They rested their foreheads together and Edmund slipped the ring onto her finger.

They only waited a few days before deciding to tell their friends about their engagement. The announcement was met with cheerful responses all around... all save for a childhood friend of Anna's- Abraham, who was surprised and skeptical. Anna was kind of expecting that in all honesty, and Abe's father only made it worse when he found out. Abe even turned down the invitation Anna personally extended to him, but maybe it was for the best he didn't come, not after the history they had together. At least she had tried.

Still, Anna and Edmund were happy, and they both intended on going through with this. Anna had met Edmund sometime after she divorced for ex-husband Selah. Her marriage with her former husband had been fractured enough; this had just made things final. She did have a brief fling with Abe, but she stopped seeing him as well, saying he needed to go back to his wife and child.

But then Edmund came along, and he was like a breath of fresh air. He was true, patient, sincere, and respectful. He said her past didn't change what he felt about her, and that touched Anna. Slowly, she grew attached to him; she came to love him. Edmund, as he expressed many times, loved her just as much. He loved her like she was the universe.

She'd never been happier with anyone else than she was with Edmund. There was no hesitation in saying yes to when he proposed, despite being shocked by the very question in the first place.

So they made their plans over the months that followed, deciding that their wedding- a spring wedding- would be a small little gathering of their friends. There was no need to go all out and a smaller ceremony appealed to them more.

Soon enough the time came where their wedding was just around the corner...

It was just about a day out and now the final preparations would be set into place. Edmund had first suggested that they stay in Setauket for their wedding, because it was where Anna had lived all her life, but after exchanges of various ideas, they reached a decision. The plan was to take a train out into the country, away from the city. There was a place out there they were planning on staying at for a couple days, including the day of their wedding. Anna and Edmund would head there first, then the rest would follow. Their friend Samuel, father of their friend Robert Townsend, offered to officiate the ceremony, so that was taken care of.

When they woke that morning, they spent a couple minutes just lying in each other's embrace before getting up to eat breakfast and finish packing.

“Are the rings for the ceremony packed away someplace safe where we can find them?” Anna asked Edmund as she zipped up her suitcase.

“They're in my suitcase's inner pocket; I double checked just to be safe.” He confirmed.

“Good. Abigail says she'll be here soon to give us a ride over to the station.”

“Bless her; she's a good friend.” Edmund took his jacket and put it on top of his suitcase, which currently sat atop the bed. “I...” He paused, moving away from his suitcase and closer to Anna. “I still sometimes can't believe this is happening; that we'll soon be...”

He trailed off, but Anna understood. She stepped forward to him and took his hands. “I know; the feeling is mutual, believe me.”

After all that she'd gone through in the past, and then with Edmund, allowing herself to open up to someone who she recognized unconditionally loved her, it seemed she had finally found happiness, though it was in an unexpected way. She shared in the sentiment that Edmund expressed, especially now that they were to be married.

“But I couldn't be happier that it is really happening.”

“Me too, though I never imagined that we'd find ourselves here.”

“I didn't think you'd stick around, to be honest. I was always afraid at first you'd end up growing bored of me and dismissing me for someone else.”

Anna knew of Edmund's insecurities brought on by past experiences, or thereof lack of experience with anyone else. She thought those people who had set him aside were foolish, because they obviously didn't see what Anna saw in Edmund.

“I thought you'd hate me for my past.” Anna shyly said.

“Darling,” Edmund pulled her close. “You know I cannot. Your past does not change what I feel; it does not define you. I love the person I met on a foggy winter's morning two years ago; I love _you_.”

His words always had the ability to somehow to speak to Anna's being on many different levels. She rested her head on his shoulder. “It almost feels like a dream, doesn't it.”

He chuckled. “If this is a dream, then I do not want to wake up.”

 

* * *

 

Abigail, accompanied by her son Cicero, came to pick them up from their apartment around 11:30 to take them to the train station. Edmund expressed thanks to Abigail for driving them to the station. He had known Abigail about as long as he had known Anna; she was Anna's best friend and her son was a bright and helpful young man. They were good people and he did observe the closeness Anna shared with Abigail and her son.

When they got to the train station, after Edmund and Anna took their things from Abigail car, Anna gave her friend a hug.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Abigail said to Anna after she drew back.

“I'll see you then.”

Cicero then approached and held out a box to them. “Miss Anna, Mister Hewlett; a gift for you.” He said, a smile on his face.

Anna took the box. “Thank you, Cicero. This is very kind of you.”

“You're welcome, and congratulations to you both.”

Anna gave Abigail one final hung, and then gave a hug to Cicero, before they parted ways and headed off into the station.

When they got on the train, Anna took the window seat and Edmund sat down beside her. They waited till the train got going before deciding to see what was in the box from Cicero. Anna set the box on her lap and opened it.

Inside there were three rows of little chocolate truffles.

“It's chocolate.” Edmund observed.

Anna picked up the small paper that was also in the box. The paper was about the size of a business card. “It says Lemon Apricot; from the description here it's sort of a fruity truffle.”

“Interesting.” He picked up one truffle and looked it over before biting into it. The taste was a nice blend of fruit flavors that brought a smile to Edmund's face. “It's good.”

“Is it now?” Anna picked up one as well and tried it. She made a pleased sound. “Oh my- This is good. I've never had chocolate with this kind of flavor combination.”

He smiled. He knew his dear Anna had quite a sweet tooth, so this was a good gift for them to share, and he was happy to see that she liked it as well. “Let's save this for when we get to our destination.”

Anna closed the box back up and put it into her backpack. In it's place, she took out her ipod and offered up an earbud to him. He took it and placed in his ear, and Anna put on some music for them to listen to; an album she had come across a while ago called Everything & Nothing. She kept the volume low enough though so they could still speak to each other.

She then leaned against him, and all Edmund could do was smile and put an arm around her.

Edmund absolutely adored Anna, as he pretty much had from the start; charmed by her headstrong personality. To him, Anna was many things; brave, beautiful, strong. He was aware of the things that lurked in her past, but that didn't sway him; he wanted to make her happy and give her the love she deserved.

The ring he had gotten for her wasn't a fancy diamond ring- Anna said she thought diamond rings were overrated and Edmund did agree they were expensive. The ring he got was only around forty dollars; black and with a blue-silver, likely cubic zirconium, stone in it. To him, it suited Anna, because, like the stone, she was like a the brightest star in the night sky. Though initially nervous, when Edmund proposed to her with that ring, and she answered yes, he was overrun with joy. It was such a euphoric feeling to hear that confirmation and to put the ring on her finger.

Two years had passed since they first met, and now here they were. It didn't feel like a long or short amount of time to Edmund, but then again, time was weird. What mattered to him was this moment; here on this train with Anna next to him.

“There's something about traveling by train.” Edmund commented. “I'm not sure what it is, but... It's a different feeling from traveling by car or plane.”

“Wanderlust?” Anna replied.

“Perhaps.”

“I take it you've traveled by train before.”

“Indeed. I've been on trains a few times before, mostly in my younger years. For some reason it's soothing to me; watching the scenery roll by at such a leisurely pace, hearing the steady rhythmic sounds of the train tracks.”

“You do have a point. You make this sound so relaxing.”

Edmund looked away from the landscape outside and to Anna. “I find it so. However, this time it is special to me, because I am here with you, Anna.”

She looked up at him and smiled. Edmund always liked her smile.

The duration of the train ride was spent watching the scenery and talking with each other. When they had started making plans for their wedding, this eventually developed as part of it. Edmund thought this was a nice prelude to what would take place tomorrow; traveling out here seemed to fit their little wedding in the countryside perfectly.

“Hey, Edmund.” Anna spoke at one point. “I've got an idea.” She took out her phone and turned on the camera app. “How about a photo to celebrate the occasion?”

“A lovely idea.” He wasn't opposed to taking a photo to mark this point in their relationship. Anna often took photos of them both, and Edmund saw them as mementos. A memory sealed in a single instant snapshot.

The two moved as close together as they could so Anna could get them both into the frame. Anna held the phone up and took a moment to adjust it before she pressed a button on the side, triggering the phone to take the picture.

When it was done, Anna pulled up the photo. “I think that looks good.”

Edmund peered over at the screen, seeing the reflection of himself and Anna. He smiled, holding the image in his mind for the rest of the train ride and now the importance it had.

 

* * *

 

The train ride to their destination took about and hour and forty minutes; not too long. However, it did stop over in a smaller city that was merely a half hour out from where they were really heading. They were able to rent a car from there and then head out of the city. Sure they could have just driven there, but they wanted that train ride to be part of it.

After getting directions, and a short drive over, they finally arrived in the town out in the countryside. It was small in comparison to Setauket, but had a charm of it's own. It made Edmund think about the place where he'd grown up, a small town in the country.

Edmund and Anna made their way to where they were to be staying. They picked out a small cottage to rent for the couple days they were staying, and they decided that it would also be where their wedding was to take place. It sat on the edge of a treeline, overlooking over a beautiful landscape; a large field with mountains visible far off in the distance. Edmund spotted lilacs as well, an unexpected surprise.

“Oh, look there, Anna!” He pointed it out as they were getting their luggage out of the car. “Lilacs.”

Anna put her suitcase on the ground and looked over to them. “They look like they're in bloom.”

She walked over to the lilacs and picked one. She then brought it back and held it out to Edmund.

“For me?” He asked.

“Who else?” She replied, with a smirk.

Edmund smiled back and took it. “It's beautiful.”

After getting settled in the cottage, they spent the rest of the day looking around town; doing a bit of shopping, having dinner at a local restaurant. They even found a bowling alley and played a couple rounds.

When they got back to the cottage, they lingered outside for a few minutes, observing the sky. There was not a cloud visible, and it was exceptionally clear. Edmund thought it was a beautiful sight. He often liked watching the stars, and sometimes, when the weather was favorable, Anna joined him. They would stargaze together.

Later on in the night, Edmund, decided to take a shower before going to bed. When he got out of the shower and dried off, he expected to see Anna in the bedroom when he exited the bathroom, but to his surprise she wasn't there. He changed into his pajamas and went to see if she was in the other room, she wasn't there. He wasn't really concerned, knowing she was nearby at the very least.

He was right in thinking he didn't have to go far, for he found Anna outside, looking up at the sky.

Anna must've heard the door opening, because she looked over her shoulder at him and then back to the sky. Edmund approached and hugged her from behind.

“The shower's free. Are you alright, Anna?” He asked, quiet and gentle.

“I'm okay.” She answered. “It's just- to think our wedding is tomorrow. I didn't think I'd find myself here, certainly not again anyway.”

He nodded. “I didn't expect it ether, much less have someone like you as my fiancee.”

She leaned back into him. “I'm sorry your mother can't be here.”

Edmund's mother had passed years ago. He too wished she could be here with everyone else tomorrow, but alas. “She would've liked you. Still, I like to thing she's watching over us from the stars.”

There was a pause between them before Anna spoke again.

“To think that by this time tomorrow we'll be married...”

“It's a strange and wonderful feeling.” Edmund said. “And I shall do my best to make you happy.”

Anna wriggled out of his grasp, but turned around to face him. “You do make me happy.” She put her arms around his waist. “I love you.”

“I know.” He answered, then giving her a quick kiss. “Let's go inside, shall we? You'll catch a chill out here.”

“It's not that cold.” She retorted playfully. “But you're right, and I am a bit tired.”

“As am I.”

Leaving the starlight behind for now, they walked back inside, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

Anna didn't really want to move when she woke up; she was far too comfortable. She could hear birds chirping outside, but to her it was just white noise in the quiet. She felt arms around her, arms she knew belonged to Edmund. She could feel him snuggled up against her side, his head resting on her chest.

She smiled sleepily and brought her hand up to brush gently through his hair. Edmund lets out a content sigh in response. Anna had discovered early in their relationship that he liked it when she would touch his hair. He seemed to just melt under her touch whenever she gently ran her fingers through his soft hair, as if it was calming to him.

She continued this motion until it caused Edmund to wake up. His arms slightly tightened around her, then relaxed again. She caught his eyes opening slightly, then closing again.

“Edmund,” Anna said softly. “are you awake?”

“Mmhm.” He mumbled. After a moment, he let go of her and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “It's morning.”

“Yeah.” She replied, doing the same.

“Then... It's today...”

What he meant by 'today' was unspoken, because she knew just as well as he did. “It is.”

They were quiet, nether one of them saying a word as the realization sunk in. Eventually, Anna brought her hand up to the side of his face. Edmund leaned his head into her touch and placed a hand over hers, looking at her fondly.

“We should get up and have breakfast.” Edmund suggested. “Our friends will be along soon.”

“Mm...” She allowed herself to collapse back onto the bed. “Five more minutes.”

Edmund chuckled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Very well, my dear.”

 

* * *

 

Eventually the smell of food drew her out of bed, finding Edmund frying some eggs on the stove. It was actually quite amusing to see him like this; cooking while still dressed in his bed clothes and his hair looking fairly disheveled.

It was a simple breakfast, but Anna did enjoy it.

After breakfast, while Edmund was cleaning dishes, was when the first of their circle of friends arrived.

Anna heard a knock on the front door, and stood from the couch to answer. She opened the door to find Ben and Caleb, both of them smiling.

“Annie!” Caleb exclaimed rushing forward and giving her a big hug. Anna yelped in surprise, though it turned into a laugh and also managed to catch Edmund's attention.

“Anna? Are you alright? I heard- Oh.” Worry held on his face for a moment when he stepped into the living room, but then relaxed. “Caleb, Ben; it's just you two.”

“I'm fine, Edmund.” Anna laughed as Caleb let her go. “Glad you two could make it.”

“We wouldn't miss it for the world.” Caleb grinned.

“You're getting married. Of course we're going to be here.” Ben added. “Everyone else will be on their way soon. Abigail picking up something and Robert has to wait till Sally gets done her fencing lesson at 11:30.”

“In the meantime, we brought the cake! We made it ourselves.”

Anna saw that in Ben's hands was a small box, presumably with the mentioned cake.

“That's very thoughtful to bring this for us.” Edmund commented.

“We know you two are doing sort of a small thing, but every wedding needs a cake at least, even if it's not a big fancy one.”

Anna smiled wide. It was times like these she felt lucky to have the friends that she did. She was grateful for them.

“Thank you, both of you.” She said to them.

 

* * *

 

Ben and Caleb were the first two to arrive, and the rest slowly arrived at the cottage. Abigail and her son Cicero showed up next, followed by Robert, his sister Sally, and his father Samuel. It was a small selection of people, but at least they came.

Once everyone had arrived, it was now in the afternoon, and just about time to get underway with the ceremony. Edmund and Anna went off to different rooms in the cottage to get changed into the clothes the planned to wear for this event.

Edmund had chosen to wear his dark, night sky blue button-up that was scattered with stars and constellations, paired with black dress pants and dress jacket. He smoothed down the front of his shirt before reaching for the tie he picked out to wear. He paused, still holding the tie in his hands, but he knew his hands were trembling again, like they did when he proposed to Anna.

 _'Calm down.'_ He told himself. _'There's nothing to be nervous about.'_

He shouldn't be anxious or nervous, but he could not help it.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and it made Edmund jump a little, having been startled by the noise. “Y-Yes?”

“It's Robert.” A voice on the other side replied.

Edmund took a deep breath and replied, “It's unlocked.”

He heard the door open, and then close again. He turned around to face his friend. Robert was his closest friend, and he'd given Edmund the encouragement to propose to Anna in the first place.

“Anna sent me to check on you.” Robert paused to regard Edmund. “And she was right to do so. Are you okay? You don't look so good.”

“I'm alright, Robert. It's just nerves; I only need a minute.”

“I see.” He stepped close to Edmund and gently put his hand on his shoulder. “Breathe, okay? Can't have you passing out before your own wedding, or during it for that matter.”

“Have you heard of people fainting during their weddings?”

“On occasion.”

Edmund shrugged off Robert's hand and, on the side of caution, decided to sit on the floor and up against a wall. He didn't feel light-headed, but he would be embarrassed if his nerves overwhelmed him enough to the point of making him faint.

“I don't want to be nervous. I shouldn't be.” He continued.

“Anyone would; I'm sure this is a normal reaction. Anna is probably feeling some measurement of nerves as well.” Robert replied, kneeling down beside him.

“I... I guess you're right. Damn this feeling.” Edmund took another deep breath. “By the way, let your father know I'm grateful that he will be presiding over the ceremony.”

Originally, Edmund had been considering asking Abe's father, Richard, but that changed when he was invited over to the Woodhull residence for dinner one evening. Something came up regarding the engagement and Anna, and Richard had spoken of Anna in a negative manner. Edmund snapped back in defense of his fianceé. The brief fight that followed ended with Edmund grabbing his coat and storming out of the house.

Edmund had learned then what Richard really thought of Anna, and knew he could never ask Richard to officiate the ceremony. He then turned to Robert's father, who actually offered to fill the position when Edmund told him what happened.

“He's happy to, but I'll pass on your thanks regardless.” Robert said. “Look, I've known you a while, and I know you're nervous because you want to be a good husband to her. She loves you, and I know you will be good to her. You've proven that already. Nothing changes much.”

“Except that she will be my wife now.”

“Well, yes, there's that, but trust me; you have nothing to worry about.”

Edmund leaned his head back, feeling it make contact with the wall. His insecurities could fuel effects such as this; it was bothersome to say the least. He couldn't let it get the better of him, not today. He knew he wasn't exactly the most desirable person out there, but to have Anna pick him... it made him so happy. He wanted to make her happy in return.

He would. He would, because he had so much love to give her.

“Thank you, Robert.” Edmund muttered, then pausing to get to his feet. Robert followed suit. “This talk has helped, I think. I only want to make Anna happy.”

“And I know you will.” And then Robert made another observation. “Also you're still holding that tie.”

Edmund looked down at the fabric in his hands, and then smiled and proceeded to put on the tie. “Observant as always.”

 

* * *

 

She felt Abigail pull the zipper up on her dress. Once it was done, Anna let go of her hair, which tumbled back down her shoulders.

“Now, let me fix up your hair.” Abigail said. She picked up a hair brush and start to comb it through Anna's hair. It took Anna back to her childhood, a memory of Abigail braiding her hair. Abigail was someone she had grown up with, and they'd been friends for just about as long as she had with Ben, Caleb, and Abe.

While Abigail worked on her hair, Anna sat with her hands in her lap. “I never thought I'd be married again.”

“To be honest, I didn't expect this ether.” Abigail admitted. “But Edmund is a good man. He's a soft spoken soul.”

“He is. It's just that... after Selah, after Abe-”

“I know.” Abigail cut in. “They were both important to you, but it just didn't work. Even so you decided to go through your life.”

She nodded. The divorce had left her shaken, and she had felt guilt for keeping Abe away from his wife and child; people who need him more. It didn't make things easier when Richard placed the blame on Anna alone, but that also stemmed for the grudge he held for her family. She made the decision to leave it behind, only so she could continue on with her life. It didn't mean she was still haunted.

But Edmund chased the ghosts away when they tried to haunt her.

“Edmund was unexpected.” Anna continued. “He was quiet and reserved at first, but he's so much more. I was truly stunned when he proposed.”

“I remember.” Abigail had been there when Edmund proposed. “He was so nervous I thought he'd drop the box.” Abigail stopped combing and put down the brush. Anna felt her friend pull her hair up and shape it into a bun. “Are you happy with him?”

A soft smile formed on her lips. “I am. It's weird; he's so different from Selah and Abe, but I'm happy with Edmund, more than I've ever been.”

“Good. That's what I like to hear.”

Abigail continued doing her hair; finishing up putting Anna's hair into a bun and then placing a flower crown atop her head, followed by a few more flowers. She also left a bit of Anna's hair down, which became a curl that fell just past her shoulder.

Abigial moved on to do her make up, and when that was done, Anna stood from the bed and took a look at herself in the mirror.

“...I think I like this dress better than the last one.”

Abigail was smiling widely. “You look beautiful.”

The dress Anna was wearing was a greyish blue dress that, oddly enough, she had come across at a vintage clothing store. When she had first seen it after Edmund proposed, she decided right then and there it would be the dress she would wear at the wedding. Originally, it didn't have this many flowers on it, but Abigail had sewn extra flowers onto it around the waist and down the front of the dress. It was rather elegant, especially with the adjustments Abigail made.

A knock on the door came and they both turned their heads toward the sound. “Yes?”

“It's only me.” The sound of Ben's voice came.

Anna went over to the door and opened it to see Ben there. She let him in, and Abigail said she'd let them have some time alone to talk. Once she left, Ben looked her over.

“You look amazing, Anna.” He said, smiling

She couldn't contain the smile. “Thanks.”

“Just wait till Edmund sees you. Speaking of which, Robert got back to me about him. Edmund's a bit jittery from nerves, but Robert says he's okay. He's still with Edmund, and I think they're outside now.”

“Okay, well that's good, I guess; as long as he doesn't faint or something.”

“What about you?” He asked.

She smoothed down the front of her dress. “Yes, I am a bit nervous. I mean, here I am, once again at my own wedding.”

“If you don't mind me saying, I think this one's more lively than the last.”

Anna gave him a slightly confused look. “What was wrong with the last one?”

“Nothing.” Ben continued. “It was good and all, and I thought Selah was a decent guy; me and Caleb went to high school with him. You just look so much happier this time.”

Anna gave him a smile, and then hugged him.

“I'm glad you're here. I'm glad all of you are here.”

“I am too.” Ben replied. He drew back away from her, and then asked, “Are you ready? It's about time to get started.”

“Ready as I'll ever be.”

“Then allow me to be the one to walk you down the aisle?”

“I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

* * *

 

There were few clouds scattered across the sky, and the temperature outside was moderate. Edmund adjusted his tie absently while still in conversation with Samuel Townsend. He was calmer now than he was before, thanks to his conversation with Robert, but still he fiddled with his tie out of habit.

“How are you feeling?” Samuel asked him, noticing this.

Edmund took a moment to consider his answer. “A whole mix of feelings, really. Nervous, yes, but there's not one singular feeling or emotion I can settle on that can describe it.”

“Understandable. But cheer up, my friend; this is your wedding.” He clapped Edmund on the shoulder. “Put a smile on your face.”

Thought Edmund was feeling a whole mix of emotions right now, he did feel at least happy and excited. He managed to smile, one that was true.

“There you go.” Samuel grinned.

They continued talking to one another, and Edmund was so focused on the conversation that he didn't notice everyone else around him got quiet. Samuel stopped talking too, seeming to look at something behind Edmund. He was a tad confused, but then Samuel pointed behind him.

Edmund turned and he felt like time had slowed to a standstill.

He saw Anna, dressed in a beautiful long dress decorated with flowers. A crown of dark red flowers were atop her head, along with smaller pastel flowers that were scattered through her hair, and a white lace choker was around her neck. She was looking right at him, a gentle smile on her face, and she walked arm in arm with Ben. He didn't pay much attention to her friend though, as his vision narrowed down to solely her.

She looked so beautiful, ethereal; a spirit of nature incarnate.

“Annie, you look awesome!” Caleb exclaimed, breaking Edmund from his revere.

Anna and Ben stopped walking and Anna gave a sigh, leaning her head back for a moment. She then gently chided to Caleb. “Way to ruin a moment.”

“Look at you two though!” Sally, Robert's sister, piped up. “You're wearing a gorgeous dress with flowers on in, not to mention the flowers in your hair,” she then gestured to Edmund. “and he's wearing a shirt with the stars on it. It's like a marriage of the earth and sky.”

“That's a good analogy now that you mention it.” Caleb commented.

A moment if silence passed before Anna, surprisingly, let out a light-hearted laugh.

“I'm sorry. I...” She calmed down and looked at Edmund. “This really is an unconventional wedding, isn't it?”

Edmund smiled at her and approached her, taking her hands, clad in white lace fingerless gloves. “We seem to be unconventional people.”

The warmth of her hands in his, that same feeling warming his heart as well- Edmund didn't feel nervous anymore.

“Well, now that everyone's here,” Samuel said. “Shall we get started?”

With that, they officially began the ceremony, short as it would be. This was a small gathering, and it wasn't as extravagant as weddings people may normally have, but now that he and Anna were at the pinnacle moment, Edmund found that he wouldn't have it any other way.

As they went through the normal formalities of it, Edmund kept his eyes on Anna, continuing to hold her hands. Everything she was, everything he'd learned about her, how she seemed to bring out the best in him- Edmund loved her for all of that.

And this would be a moment he would remember forever.

“Do you this woman to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Samuel spoke to Edmund.

He looked Anna in the eye. “There's so much I could say, but the one thing I know is that I love you. I love you for who you are, for all that you are. I do.” He answered, gently and lovingly.

Then Samuel turned to Anna. “Do you take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“I didn't expect to find you, Edmund.” She said. “But I'm glad I did. I do.”

They put the gold-banded rings on each other's fingers and they sealed their vows with a kiss. His heart soared when their lips met.

Edmund wanted to hold Anna here in this moment and never let go.

 

* * *

 

“Do you feel any different?” Sally asked Anna as Edmund cut the cake. It was a strawberry cake with vanilla frosting on top, and it wasn't a big fancy cake ether; just a normal sized rectangular cake.

“Not really, actually. It doesn't feel like much has changed.” She responded, yet eying the gold band on her finger that was in place of her engagement ring. It was true that she didn't feel like much had changed; she'd been married once before. Still, looking down at the new ring on her finger reminded her that she was once again married, but this time to Edmund.

Edmund was very different from Selah, but she was glad to have Edmund in her life.

“But I'm happy.” She offered up to Sally instead.

Sally smiled and nudged her playfully. “That's good. Oh hey, me and Robert got you two something.” And with that she left to fetch whatever it was.

Edmund finished cutting the cake and put a slice on a paper plate. “Here you go, Anna.” He handed the plate to her and then got a slice for himself. “It looks good.And Ben and Caleb made this?”

“Apparently. That's what they said.”

“In any case, I'm glad to share this with you. I'm glad our friends came here today. I'm glad that I can now proudly call you my wife.”

Anna shared the same sentiments. She slipped her free hand into his and gave him a smile.

It was then that Sally briefly returned, handing them a wine bottle. Edmund thanked her and then she left again.

Edmund placed the bottle next to the cake on the table. “Shall we open the wine?”

“Sure.” Then Anna got an idea. “But, ah, I wanted to do something first.”

“Alright; and what would that be?”

Anna didn't say anything in response. Instead she brought up the paper plate with her piece of cake on it up and smashed it right into Edmund's face.

There was a quiet gasp from Sally that sounded more like a laugh. Meanwhile she could hear Caleb and Cicero trying to stifle laughs of their own. Edmund, had made a noise of surprise when the cake had hit him, and he blinked rapidly a few times to clear his vision of cake, though by this point most of it was sliding off his face. He took a napkin and tried to get the rest off.

Anna had always found it amusing whenever people did this at weddings, and she wanted to try it herself. She never got to do it when she got married to Selah; he was too stiff and serious for that. She thought she would try it now, though she wouldn't tell Edmund so she had the element of surprise.

Edmund, with traces of cake still on his face, stared at Anna for a moment, but then he laughed.

“Ah, you got me.” He said. Than a smirk came to his face. “It only seems fair to return the favor.”

And then Anna found herself with cake on her face.

At least the frosting tasted okay.

 

* * *

 

Ironically, they ended up taking a picture of themselves with cake on their face. Because of bits of cake that ended up on their clothes, they both decided to discard their current getups for clothes without cake on them. Anna put on a layered gray dress and left the flowers in her hair, meanwhile Edmund only discarded his tie, dress jacket, and exchanged his constellation button-up for a plain grey shirt. The clothes could be cleaned anyway.

Their friends stayed for a while afterward; talking with each other, sharing a few laughs, starting up a game of monopoly, which Caleb brought to 'liven up the party' and it got rather interesting like it always did. Anna and Edmund were even coaxed into dancing to a song called Lady Blue.

Eventually though, their friends did leave, and Abigail said she'd pick them up from the train station the day after tomorrow.

When the sun went down and the stars came up, Anna and Edmund went outside and observed the stars. Stargazing was a usual thing for them to do, and tonight the sky seemed especially bright and clear. The weather was fair as well, so it wasn't bothersome, though they still sat on the porch of the cottage curled up in a blanket.

After a while, they went back inside and got ready for bed. Once Anna had finished picking the flowers out of her hair, she changed into there bed clothes and joined Edmund in bed, where he was reading a book.

He put his book down when she slid into bed beside him.

“We have some time to spend here.” Edmund said. “Any ideas on what we should do?”

Anna thought on this for a moment. “We could always go exploring. You know, drive around the countryside; pick up breakfast at the bakery in town too.”

“I'd like that.”

“Great.” She yawned after saying that.

“Are you tired, love?” Edmund asked, his hand slowly coming over to rest on top of hers. “Rest.”

Anna gave a huff and laid down, though she looked up at Edmund. “So... we're officially married now.”

He nodded. “Yes. As such, I promise you I will try to be a good husband for you.”

“There's no competition.” Anna assured him. “Just come as you are.”

The smile he gave her was a soft and sleepy one. “I love you. I love you so much, Anna.”

“I love you too, Edmund.”

He put his book aside and lay down with her, gently putting his arm around her waist. He was always so careful with those kinds of things, especially when they were first friends. Edmund said he was always careful because he didn't want to be too forward or make her uncomfortable. Tonight though, there was nothing to worry about.

She moved closer to Edmund and put her hand up in his hair again. He hummed and closed his eyes like he always did.

Anna knew could sleep easy tonight, knowing that a new chapter in both their lives was beginning, and it was something they could share together.

**Author's Note:**

> The constellation shirt Edmund wears is[ this one.](http://www.startorialist.com/post/102450267945/this-paul-smith-cosmos-print-shirt-was-spotted-in)
> 
> The flower dress that Anna wears is[ from here](http://necromancerbarbie.tumblr.com/post/154791062683/i-just-wanna-say-the-first-time-i-saw-fan-bingbing), bc when I saw that pic, for some reason, for a second, I thought that was Heather Lind (who plays Anna on Turn). I soon realized it wasn't but I love that dress.


End file.
